Dear Diary
by Ravenrose999
Summary: "Dear Diary, I live in a small village...I am an orphan." Or I was anyway. "Thankfully, a kind man, or actually hanyou, picked me up and took me home with him." A sneak-peek of the fic & Told through Rin. Story uses Inuyasha characters, but doesn't actually follow the storyline. SessXRin ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

To begin with, this is my FIRST fanfic. I actually don't mind flames and stuff. I'm not the type to take those things to heart. Secondly, I actually have a life, So PLEASE don't expect me to update all the time. Thirdly, and lastly.. I think, is that I would love to know things that you would want to happen to add to the story. Just message me or whatever you're supposed to do (I don't know how to use this yet..). But don't expect me to follow your idea perfectly. I plan out the story, BUT when of run out of ideas, well yea, it starts to suck. Anyways the first chapter should be posted soon. Seeya!


	2. Chapter 2

February 26, 2013

Dear Diary,

I live in a small village. There is a secret that I will entrust to you. I am an orphan. My parents were killed by some demons who attacked our village eight years ago and they had been ruthlessly torn apart in front of my eyes. It was a gruesome sight. I was greatly affected and haven't used my voice since. Thankfully, a kind man, or actually hanyou, picked me up and took me home with him. His name was Inuyasha and he has a powerful influence in the village and is rather wealthy. Inuyasha's house is much bigger than the rundown shack I lived in not too long ago. He and his wife, Kagome, adopted me and treated me as if I was their own daughter. It's funny, 'cuz I look like I'm their daughter. I'm sure it is good practice, for when they have their own kids. You see, they have been married since they were fifteen, but decided that they weren't old enough to have children yet. They eloped and traveled a hard 250 miles, here, where they wouldn't be found. Enough of my past now, I will tell you about me. I am taller than most of the village girls and my hair is as black as the night sky. My eyes are big and brown, which makes me look innocent. Don't let my looks fool you for a minute though. I have been taught by Kagome in the ways of archery. I have perfect aim and have yet to miss a target. Weapons are easy for me to use for some reason. I'm just natural and comfortable with it. My memory is super good and I am capable of memorizing many things which is not common in my village. Some people call me 'nerdy,' but that doesn't effect me. Although, I wish for the day when my Prince Charming will sweep me off my feet. I hope that day comes soon because I love adventure and need something to spice up my life a bit.

Love,

Rin

**A/N: FINISHED! Okay, so I have no idea how far "far" is. Who cares? My point is that they ran far, far away. Feel free to criticize me! Also, details that I write here might be forgotten by me in later chapters so... don't pay attention to the story that much! ;) NO. The chapters will not be that long. My updates are just whatever I thought of ..at the time...BTW, the dates (titles) are just when I wrote the chapter so..yea! Ja ne~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm...I forgot to put the disclaimer in the other chapter soo..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

February 28, 2013

Dear Diary,

Life working in the village is hard. But Kagome has always told me that if I put my heart and mind into something, then I will be able to do anything. I learned to do my chores, gardening, and I get to play with the children. I try to make everyone happy and am always ready to beam a smile at anyone. There has been an attack on the outside of the village and I am rather frightened. I can not think of life without my adopted parents, Inuyasha and Kagome. They argue a lot, but I know they really love each other. One of the villagers named Isamu claimed to have seen a green glow from his window. He said that when he checked outside, he thought he saw a man walking away through the fog. These attacks have been worrying me and I sincerely hope that NOTHING will happen.

May Kami Bless Us,

Rin

**A/N: Ok, so there's not much action yet. If you NEED to know, these events are just leading up to the main part, so they don't have much importance...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha! (or that would be really awesome..)**

March 10, 2013

Dear Diary,

The weather has been rather nice, but this week it is all stormy-like. After much arguing, i managed to persuade Kagome to send me out to gather a special root instead of herself. So there I was scanning the floor, and a huge shadow was casted over me. I spun around and saw a huge demon with claws. I kept backing up til i was cornered, my back to a tree. He said "a tasty, village girl. it must be my lucky day!" As the demon charged at me, I covered my face with my arm waiting for the blow. Then, I heard the demon scream and opened my eyes to see it shatter to pieces. behind the demon was the remains of a neon green light. When the light disappeared, there was a peal of thunder, and lightning flashed. I saw a tall man with armor and long flowing hair. The man's hair was silver and appeared to be almost glowing. I could just barely tell that he was not human. It was easy to see his long claws on each of his fingers. But nonetheless he was beautiful. I managed to whisper out a "thank you" before he disappeared in a ball of light, which could've been easily mistaken as lightning. I finished my search for the root that I had come for in the first place and cautiously made my way back to my hut in the village.

Yours truly,

Rin

**A/N: sorry If my story sucks. if u don't like it then good for you! flame me and go away. if you can't wait to see what happens next REVIEW! ..please.. I would love to see what u think. and anyone else that I didn't mention, you could read on! or ditch.. so..I guess I'm not a very good writer, seeing as I do HORRIBLE in school when we have to write narratives . I guess this is practice..teehee**


	5. Chapter 5

July 8, 2013

Dear Diary,

It has been awhile since I last wrote in here. Many days have passed since I have seen that, i dare say, handsome demon. I wonder what he was doing anyways. It's not often that we see a demon of his caliber or in our village AND he obviously wasn't trying to destroy us so...that's weird. Ever since I saw him that night, there have been many dead demons scattered around our village. I know demons are ruthless and evil, with an exception for inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha, he's been kinda irritated lately. Something about his brother? But I just can't stop thinking about HIM. At night I lay there and his face keeps popping up. I see his mesmerizing, amber eyes and I get lost in thought and I wonder why he has those marks on his face. I really just want to reach out and...okay, I should stop sleeping flat on my back. It makes me think too much. He is just SO captivating and mysterious, and TOTALLY my dream guy! *cough* ahem. yea, I have chores to do..

Bye!

Rin

**A/N: So anyways, I was thinking about making a new story, but I wasn't sure if I should make it a one-shot or like multiple chapters. Or maybe I should finish this one first.. well, tell me what you think. I might not update too quick though, because I just thought of it.. ｂｙｅｂｙｅ！！！**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i Do NoT oWn InUyAsHa**

July 11, 2013

Dear Diary,

Yesterday, Inuyasha told me that we were going to his father's home. His father, Inutaisho, his mother, Izayoi, stepmother, Inukimi, and half-brother, Sesshomaru, lived together in their palace. Apparently Inutaisho was Lord of the Western Lands and Sesshomaru was his heir. Their reason was to ensure that their pups would be safe. Also, they had the best doctor in the lands to treat Kagome. That's right. Kagome was pregnant! Finally! I can't wait for the pup to be born! The thought of Meeting Inuyasha's family, however, makes me nervous. I know Inuyasha's mom is human, but everyone else are full blooded demons. His father loves Izayoi, so he should be fine with me. I'm mostly worried about his stepmother and half-brother though. Sesshomaru is known for being a cold hearted killer and ABSOLUTELY HATES humans.. or so I've been told. I love traveling and going on journeys, so I'm sure I'll enjoy the trip. My next entry should be when we leave.

Until then,

"Rinny"

**A/N: I didn't know what to use for their names sooooo... I just used the ones that others used in other fics a lot.. 'til next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

July 12, 2013

Dear Diary,

And so, like I promised here is my entry. We started our 5 day journey to the Palace in the Western Lands today. I didn't know inuyasha would choose to live in a village rather than a palace, but I shouldn't be nosy and dig my nose into his business. This morning, we left the house. Everything was packed up yesterday; food, clothes, and whatever else we might've needed. Today, we had to go through a valley. There were bunches of demons that I've never seen before. Inuyasha and Kagome battled the demons; Inuyasha with his claws and really big, awesome, demon sword and Kagome with her bow and arrows **(A/N: yes, Kagome is a priestess, like in the anime)**. I was a priestess in training, so I would just watch for now. Along the way, we met a monk. He was really, just, ugh. The guy kept harassing Kagome and it was like 'honestly! she's pregnant. leave her alone!' which is actually what Inuyasha said once he had enough. And then he started asking me! At first he was nice. We were talking about our reasons for travel and stuff, but then he just had to put his hand a little TOO low, and well, I smacked the hell out of him. hehe.. afterwards, Inuyasha said that he had had enough and wouldn't tolerate him, so the monk, Miroku, would stay with us until we got out of the valley and we would part ways. It was pretty late when we got out and we were all tired so, he spent the night with us and would continue tomorrow morning.

Don't let the demon bugs bite,

Rin

**A/N: This is all I have written so far, so it might take a while for me to update next time.. 再見！**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

so, ummm.. I am putting this story on hiatus. I ran out of ideas and what not. I promise to write more when I am less busy. Please bear with me. 'til next time!


End file.
